


brave new world

by turquoisetumult



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Literary References & Allusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly undead, George compares her situation to a literary character. “Secretly, George wishes she didn’t feel like that stupid character in Brave New World, John or Joe or whatever the f--- his name was. Couldn’t belong – fit in – to one world or another; forever doomed.</p><p>Secretly, George wishes she wasn’t like him. Hoped she’d move on; adapt.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	brave new world

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "laundry"
> 
> Feedback appreciated!

George liked to read.

Joy nags her to get a job or friends or some “normal” shit that George doesn’t care about; books distract her.

The world seems to be giving her a cosmic “Fuck You”; novels’ characters empathize with her, soothing her.

George sits in the basement of a now deceased Brendan Moore’s apartment building, watching the washing machine squish together his questionable sheets with a touch of Cheer.

She’s only done laundry a couple of times before and she hopes to actually get it right this time.

Secretly, George wishes for folded, crisp sheets to appear on her bed, made ready by dear old Mommy.

Secretly, George wishes she knew what happened to those clothes that she wore on the day of her death. Were they completely destroyed in the accident? Or were they the only pieces of George that survived; did her family take them home? Did her mom wash them by hand (anything to feel like she was getting her daughter back), carefully iron and hang them neatly in the closet?

Secretly, George wishes she didn’t feel like that stupid character in _Brave New World_ , John or Joe or whatever the fuck his name was. Couldn’t belong – fit in – to one world or another; forever doomed.

Secretly, George wishes she wasn’t like him. Hoped she’d move on; adapt.

George warily lifts the lid to greet the soaked laundry and peers down, afraid to pull them out just yet.

It’s a brave new world, indeed.


End file.
